


Telephone Kiosk

by Editingforge



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editingforge/pseuds/Editingforge
Summary: 所有的179车合集，内含71/19/79/179三人行注意雷到各位我先给大伙儿磕头了





	1. I LOVE U

**Author's Note:**

> 19+79＋71  
三人已交往的不知哪个平行世界  
混乱邪恶三人山地自行车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鸽了很久的1+7x9，我是辣鸡

九条天打开了门，七濑陆和和泉一织就站在门口。七濑陆一看到他就冲了上去，像是树懒抱着树，一织为了配合他，在他身后锁上了门。  
在和泉一织拴上门的一瞬间，陆的唇触碰到了天的，犬齿轻轻咬下下唇，舌头纠缠到一起。陆的手放在他的腰上，顺着滑进衣服里不安分的抚摸着温热的皮肤。  
天用余光扫了一眼一织，陆放开他时，他甚至还没来得及喘口气就去拉着一织的手臂。  
“先去卧室。”

在这里他们也没忘记把门关上。窗帘早就拉好，和泉一织得以放松，和九条天交缠在一起，像树袋熊一样滚到了床上。  
“你把他惯坏了。”说是抱怨，但这个语气没有不满，在一织轻轻的咬着九条天的耳垂的时候，九条天感觉那个地方在发烫。  
“不，是您把他惯坏了。”一织在他耳边轻轻吹气，声音小得只够三个人听见。天觉得全身发热。他重新拉扯过一织的领子，唇舌交缠的过程中他不忘记把解开对方的扣子。  
然后他就陷入一片黑暗。

记忆像鱼从深海窜出，他忽然想起了陆给他发的RC里有一条：“天哥可以答应我一个要求吗？”  
“什么要求？”  
“等一下我和一织去找你就知道了。”  
“太过分的不可以。”  
“放心吧。不是什么很过分的要求。”

“陆，你说的要求就是这个吗？”也许是忽然被剥夺了视线，再加上他们两人都没有再次触碰自己，天显得有些手足无措。  
“对的。”黑暗中，陆的声音带着笑意。  
“那倒不坏。”天轻笑。他猜陆在琢磨这个想法的时候，刚好听见他们的抱怨，然后顺势撒了个娇。现在天成了最弱势的一方。但是他又期待着他们会对自己做什么。  
“太好了，天哥不讨厌这样。”然后他的唇又再次被吻住。他能感受到，黑暗中另外一双手从衣服里伸进来，继续刚刚陆的动作。然后一直往下，脱下他的裤子，在赤裸的双腿上游走。他又想起了那些情色电影里的桥段，他们不会让自己猜谁是谁吧，在他们像弹钢琴一样撩拨自己的身体和神经的时候，他不由自主的想笑，这样做根本没意义。身后的人慢慢的插入，等他们都适应了之后就保持一个频率的抽插着，他就只剩下喘息了。  
“好温暖……”低低的声音自他背后传来，虽然力度不大但是却次次戳中他的敏感点。这时候陆的手指伸进他的嘴里，沾了他的唾液搅动着，挑逗着舌头，就好像他在给对方口交一样。他不敢用力咬下去，但并不能否认这种紧张的感觉给他比平时更多的刺激，他下意识的绷紧了身子。一织现在在他背后，他无法揽住对方的脖子，只能伴随着他的动作急促的呼吸，声音破碎得像是河面融解的浮冰。  
“九条前辈，放松一点。”一织在他身后轻轻抚摸着他的背，在后穴挤压着生殖器的时候努力的动着身体。他们的汗水就在这之中交织在一起。只有这种时候，一织和天才会放下一些架子，毫无节奏的晃动身体。  
他们虽然无法长时间的待在一起，但他们都太需要彼此了，所以他们渴求着对方，谁也不会拒绝谁。  
“你真可爱……”  
九条天已经不想辨认这句话是谁说的了，他现在一定狼狈不堪，头发凌乱，脸颊潮红，像条搁浅的鱼急促的呼吸着，他不在乎他是真心话还是调情了，反正他们应该和自己一样，暂时丢失了意识。  
他感觉自己身体的温度直接传递到了心脏。

忽然眼睛上的布被扯掉了，赤裸的陆出现在自己眼前，勃起的下身占据了他的视线。他用双手支撑着自己的身体，伸出舌头缓慢的像是舔舐着冰棒一样在柱身上游走。陆低下头，看着哥哥的脸爬上了潮红，泪眼朦胧无所适从，把自己含在嘴里，顿时觉得下半身热得厉害。  
天平时的体温很凉，但是嘴巴里却比他刚才吻着他的时候更温暖。天哥在这里，七濑陆想着，手从天的脸抚摸到他的脖子。  
“七濑先生，你这样九条前辈会呛到的。”  
“没关系。一织很温柔，不会弄伤天哥的。”  
然后他们的动作停顿了，天知道，他们在他头上交换了一个吻。他本来想说什么，但是嘴巴完全被堵住，只能随着身后的动作用鼻子吸气，把肉棒更多的容纳进嘴里。这个不依赖手的动作让他感到窒息，但是对于七濑陆的效果简直立杆见影。  
“天哥的嘴巴……好舒服……”  
在射出来的一瞬间陆从他嘴里抽出，但他还是感到嘴里黏糊糊的，体液粘连在唇齿之间，甚至有一些还射到他脸上。一织也高潮了，从他体内抽离，天感觉到体内温热的精液从后穴里面流出在大腿上蔓延，蔓延到刚刚一织手抚摸过的路线。汗水和精液使身体舒服的发烫。  
他看见陆手忙脚乱的往身后找纸巾，想要擦拭自己的脸。但陆被天拉住了，他回头，看见现代的天使拿起袖子擦了擦脸，然后，天把在刚才的折腾中弄得一片狼藉的套头上衣脱了，平时被遮掩的地方露出，苍白的赤裸着，他在说话的时候，陆还能看见他嘴里残留着自己的精液。  
“我还没射。”  
天把嘴里不属于自己的体液咽了下去，像是在喝酸奶，但是谁喝酸奶会露出这样的表情？陆只能抱着天，听他抽泣般的呻吟着。他们的下半身连接在一起，他的肉棒在对方的体内进出着，只觉得下半身被灼烧着。他像是伤痛的野兽在寻找治愈自身的药，但又不舍得也不能在对方身上留下一点痕迹。  
陆停在眼角的泪水被天不自觉的捕捉到，他们都知道这意味着什么，但他们都会说这是因为快感所以才产生的生理泪水。和泉一织在他身后，揽着他的手臂，指尖略过他胸前的凸起，他发出仿佛触电一般的声音，然后又强迫自己忘记现状，迷恋于快感之中，发出平时并不会发出的声音。  
接着，一织又温柔的抚摸过自己的手，十指相扣，天摸着他的性器上下套弄，洁白的拇指时不时的在顶端摩擦过。即使是沉溺于欲望之海他也不会忘记照顾别人，虽然这是他因为他被压制着，只能做出这个举动。一织和天再次唇舌相交，把呻吟压碎。  
都是七濑先生的味道，在接吻的时候一织这么想着。然后他射在天洁白的手心里。

天睁开双眼的时候发现陆抱着自己，发出平稳的呼吸声，他的另一边躺着的是和泉一织。黑夜还在进行，而他似乎只是中途醒来，他想重新入眠但却发现自己根本睡不着。  
“您睡了吗？”一织本来就冷淡的声音此刻压得更低了，天惊讶的发现他也没睡。他们的脸彼此面对，但是天不敢翻身，怕吵醒了抱着自己的人，而且因为两人的热情，他的腰一定像是要散架一般。于是他把眼睛睁大，试图捕捉一织的面孔。  
“快继续睡吧。”和泉一织憋了半天，才说了一句话。和做爱的时候不一样，他隐藏着自己的想法，而他甚至自己都没有察觉。天惊讶的发现自己同样如此。  
“刚刚在浴室里的时候也做了对吧。”虽然身上已经被清理干净，但他脑海里和他们肉体交缠的画面还是浮现出来。一织没有回话，天想象他在黑暗中脸红的模样。“现在的年轻人真可怕啊。”  
“对不起。”  
“我没有生气。”  
说着他们又陷入了沉默。  
“明天的早餐我会准备多两份的。”  
“……麻烦你了，九条前辈。”  
他的心像是在被坚冰覆盖的河面上，被九条天变得柔软的声音凿出一个洞，喜悦中又带着点尖锐的疼痛。疯狂之后的他收敛自己的情绪的速度像是含羞草合上的叶子，重新端正形象之后再对彼此温柔。他在黑暗中张嘴，却没有吐出任何字句。他伸出手，像是要抓住什么，却只是揽住了九条天的肩头，靠近他，唇轻轻的触碰他的脸颊。然后没有动作了。  
他大概只想比自己先醒来。九条天只是静静的任他搂着，觉得身后的肩头湿了一块。换了平时他肯定会苛责自己，但是此刻他却没有想法，只因今晚应该允许有人失态。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四周年快乐！


	2. Secret communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 179电话play，虽然真枪实弹打炮的只有19而7在电话另一头  
这篇写得我好累，电话play真是太难了太难了【闭眼

“喂。”  
当九条天的手机振动的时候，和泉一织正好把身上最后一件衣物脱下来。这仿佛对他们当头一棒，他们刚做好前戏，现在九条天却向他示意不发出声音，然后看了一眼来电显示：陆。  
九条天纤细白皙的手指在屏幕上划过，摁下了接通。卧室里还开着床头灯，和泉一织双手撑在他身上，昏黄的灯光让他能看清对方脸上宠溺的笑容：当然不是对他。作为偶像，这种对于别人来说像是喝水吃饭般顺理成章的行为，一织都觉得像在杀人放火。但是他很清楚，九条天也没比他好到哪去，这让他不知道该不该庆幸。  
七濑应该在向他撒娇，向他抱怨见不到哥哥好想念他吧。一织有些走神，想到天刚刚和他抱在一起的时候那张脸上迷离的神情，现在变得如此天真无邪，一织觉得很奇妙，虽然在小说和影视里，在他所见到的各种艺人身上，都见过这样的变化。但是在现实中遇到一个人的多面性，还是有些说不上来的感觉。  
但是九条天就是这样一个人，不管是台上还是台下，或者是私人时间里的各种情境下。和泉一织看着他，他的表情又开始变了。  
他眼睛忽然睁大，笑容凝固在脸上。大概是因为电话里的内容，而一织也清清楚楚的，透过手机听到了。

“天哥，你现在是和一织在一起吧。”

“有什么奇怪的吗？”  
“现在这个时间点还在一起的话，只能有一件事吧。”  
七濑陆顿了一下，嘴角上扬。  
“天哥你现在，应该和一织在床上吧。”

一织也和天一样，表情变得僵硬起来。天想要捡起破碎到无法被组织的词汇解释，不是这样的，你听我解释，但是在说出来之前，陆就轻笑着把他堵回去了。  
“不不，我才没有生气。因为工作原因也是没办法的嘛。”  
“只是你们不带着我，真是太狡猾了吧。”

没错，这不是两个人，而是三个人的恋爱。  
两个人就是顺理成章，三个人就是罪该万死。对他们这种受到世间所有眼光的注目的人来说，这就是明知故犯。这种展开不但是错的，而且错得离谱。一织也不知道为什么他和天这种理性至上的人也会沦落到这种地步，可能这就是命运的不可违抗性吧。  
但是现在不需要思考这件事。九条天现在抬起了大腿，在他下半身摩擦。或许是因为躺着的缘故，他无法伸出手来爱抚自己的器官，但这就坏心眼的让和泉一织面红耳赤。  
但不管怎样九条天都无法挂掉电话，听到陆的声音那一刻他就没有办法拒绝他了。他做出了一件破罐子破摔的事情：点开了手机的免提键。  
“陆，你那边没问题吧？”  
“没事，我戴了耳机。”  
“九条前辈！”  
和泉一织忽然拉高了声音。  
“怎么了？”  
“你知道怎么做吗？”  
“我知道一点，但是没试过。”  
就算他比自己大一岁，他也并不是万能的。用电话和别人做爱，意味着要用极其露骨的语言勾起人们的想象。  
“我还没试过用这种……”用这种方式做爱。他的声音逐渐变小，九条天听不到后面的话。  
“没问题的。”天把他的脸扳过来，让他正视自己的眼睛，用自己的行动说明，我在这里。“没有必要一个人感到羞耻。”  
和泉一织很快就明白这句话是什么意思，但有这句话，就足够了。天抱着自己的脖子，就像抱着树的树袋熊，舌头轻轻扫过嘴唇，伸进嘴里，分开的时候牵出一条银丝。天的样子绝对算不上体面，但是视线无比纯净。  
“九条前辈，真是太狡猾了……”  
现在他们重新点燃了普罗米修斯从神那里偷来的火种。

电话的另一头，七濑陆也在听着。他们接吻的时候发出的水声，想象和泉一织修长的手像是对待钢琴键一般抚摸着九条天的身体，九条天发出的声音如同夜莺的歌声一般动听。  
陆感觉自己的身体像是被烧灼一般。光是想象他最爱的两个人交缠在一起他就无法自拔了。虽然比起通过电磁波感受对方的声音，亲手触碰对方的肌肤让他更有真实感，但是能听到他们的声音，他就是幸福的。  
至少比听不到要好。  
在他们做的时候，陆把性器从裤子里掏出来，想象着他们的画面：一织的头发，天的锁骨，白皙的肌肤，修长的手指……不用多露骨的语言，那不是他们的强项，也不是七濑陆的强项，光是靠想一想就能兴奋了。  
“一织，你现在在做什么呢？”  
“我在吻着九条前辈。”一织冷清中带着急促的喘息声从电话里传来。  
真是不知道该羡慕谁才好，他想。  
“天哥的话，如果是轻轻咬耳根那里的话，会更敏感呢。”  
这么说天绝对听得见。透过耳机，他听得到天发出的几乎是尖叫的喘息声，他知道一织绝对有照着他说得去做——并没有像平时一样反驳他。  
“现在，轻轻的抚摸他的背。”

一织很疑惑，为什么他总能掉进对方的陷阱。有言在先要控制陆的人是他，但是结果却正好相反，他总是被他控制。  
和泉一织照着电话里七濑陆的话做，现在天的手机处于免提的状态，就意味着他们两个人的声音都能被陆听见。  
他很奇怪为什么陆的指令只针对他一个人，但他很快就懂了：九条天正配合着他的动作。就算是在下位，他也不会闲着，而是调动全身能动的地方去挑逗他：用手指抚摸自己脸部的轮廓线，再转移到胸前，捏住凸起的部分，另外一只手移到腰侧，动作柔和得如同天鹅绒扫过。  
他轻轻抚摸着天的脊背，指尖轻轻的扫过脊梁骨，然后到了后面那个地方。天轻轻的在他耳边抽气，发出一声像是享受着的叹气。  
接着，像是亲眼看到他们的举动一样，七濑陆的声音又伴随着电磁波传过来。  
“啊，忘了说了，最好是咬一下大腿根的地方哦。”  
说不定相互控制从一开始就存在了。

和泉一织掰开了九条天的膝盖，亲吻大腿内侧的肌肤，留下一个牙印，引得九条天发出了尖锐的声音。和泉一织注视着他手背朝着嘴巴，咬着食指上一块皮肤。  
“和泉一织，你学坏了。。”  
“是跟您和七濑学的。”他又用嘴唇研磨着留下他痕迹的那块肌肤。九条天抬头，估计他耳根也红得厉害。  
手机那头传来七濑陆的笑声。  
“天哥，一织刚刚咬了你的大腿吗？”  
“对啊，还留下牙印了。你想看吗？”  
“我看不到哦。”七濑陆的声音忽然变低，通过电流传过来的声音有些失真。“但是能够想象。”  
“陆，你想摸摸看吗？”  
“想。”  
“既然摸不到的话，就让和泉一织替你摸吧。你现在勃起了吗？”  
现在倒像是天反过来借着手机去挑逗陆了，他试图组织语言，把一织对自己做的。同时还不忘舔了舔嘴唇，用眼神示意和泉一织。  
陆控制了他，天控制了陆，而一织，正在对着天做这样的事情。  
和泉一织把他摁倒在床上，伴随着他的气喘声，一点一点的进入他的身体。他眼神湿润，脸色潮红，发丝稍显凌乱，只有最顶上的那辍仍然倔强的竖着。看到他这样，和泉一织忽然想到自己小时候遇到的流浪猫，在摸猫的尾巴的时候，猫发出的声音就和现在差不多。  
“你真可爱……”

“一织，你已经插进去了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
七濑陆听到之后笑得很开心。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“……很舒服。”  
他注视着九条天爬满情欲的脸，抚摸着他的身体，他的身体纤细而没有多余的脂肪，更像是被肉欲沾染的艺术品。  
动一动，九条天舔着嘴唇对他说。他照做了。然后九条天又透过电话，去指挥着七濑陆，他知道陆现在已经试图自慰了。  
“来，想象你在我的身体里，扣着我的腰……呜……”  
但是随着和泉一织的动作，打碎了他的话语，他要很努力的才能组织起语言。其实九条天并不擅长描述他们做爱的画面，他只是努力的在使七濑陆快乐起来。他正用一只手拿着手机，咬着拇指组织语言，看起来像个试图偷情却迟钝而纯真的人，却又充斥着危险的色气。一织抓住他的手腕，扣住他的手指，手机掉到一边的枕头上，带着他们的声音传给对面的主人。  
即使是无法说出来，他也努力的通过发出更多的声音来对七濑陆展示他现在的状态：现在一织扣着他的腰，下身被甬道夹挤的感觉使他放弃了思考，只是单纯的重复着抽插这个动作。然后注视着九条天的脸，吻着他的脸颊射了出来。  
九条天注视着一织，他一直趴在自己身上，精液全部留在了他的身体里。天感觉像是全身泡在热水里一样，从上到下舒适到快要融化。他们早就停止了喘息，然而迟迟不说话。  
除了他们的声音还有从电话里传过来的，七濑陆的气音。  
陆也高潮了。精液全部射在了自己的手上，他找纸巾擦干净，他心里的空荡地方像是像是被水填满的瓶子又被倒出来。  
我喜欢他们的声音。七濑陆想，即使他们真实的样子无法被看到，也不允许被看到，但那是他最爱的两个人。  
谁也无法拒绝对方。

一织关了免提，把天的手机举到前面，七濑陆低低的声音从里面传来：“我爱你。”  
九条天虽然听不太清，但也知道七濑陆说了什么。爱通过语言在他们之间传达，但是他们对九条天，和九条天对他们，都是透过无声的举动。  
但今天的话，这句话对谁说都没毛病吧。九条天想了一下，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
